mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Havoc
S''ee also: Halloween Horror, Pumpkin's Revenge'' Halloween Havoc is an event-exclusive Holiday minigame released on 15th October, 2018. 4 player can join a server. In this gamemode you will once again try to save Halloween from evil. Greater pumpkinville is being attacked by monsters, you and 3 others will have to fight them off and complete puzzles, mazes and parkour. But maybe more importantly, you'll have to defeat all of the bosses along the way and find the source of all this evil. It can't be the Pumpkin King again right? Gameplay This game had PvE style of gameplay, just like the past Halloween game. However, unlike other games, if a player is killed, it will be announced on the screen and in chat and from that moment the other players will have a short delay to save him before he cannot rejoin the game. To revive a player, you have to stand next to him a certain amount of time until the progress bar above the corpse is filled up. Game Course The village (Time: 15 min) Players spawn in a village with a big pumpkin in the center. On one side there are open doors leading to a forest. In the first minutes of the game, waves of monsters (zombies, then skeletons and spiders) will appear from the forest. The aim of the players is to kill them all. Shortly after the spiders appear, a giant will appear, alongside with witches and Pumpkin Mages. The players will need to kill these two. Eliminating the witches as quickly as possible is very important at this stage as they are capable to attack from a distance and deal significant damage. Gendo The Angel (Time: 10 min) After the death of the giant, Gendo the Angel will appear in the sky. He will periodically spawn in minions (Corrupted Carl creepers, pumplings) as well as guards when he is down to half his health. He also regularly spawns in TNT and sends arrows at the players. The Forest (Time: 10 min) When Gendo is dead, the players will be able to enter the forest. In here, they will need to get 4 TNTs hidden on side pathways under the trees. However, there are Forest Zombies around which can be very deadly, especially in challenger mode. It is thus recommended that players get the TNTs together, or only Rogues get them as they are able to escape quickly by leaping in the trees. Once the 4 TNTs are recovered, the players will need to place them on the back wall in order to blow it up. Light puzzle (Time: 10 min) Behind the wall there is a cave in which there are 'light puzzles'. They involve right-clicking stairs in order to shift them in the right direction to create a path for the light that runs from the beacon to the redstone lamp. There are 2 levels in normal mode, and 4 in challenger mode. Parkour (Time: 10 min) After the light puzzles, there is a lava parkour that the player must complete in order to move on. If the player falls in lava, he does not die but he is teleported back to the beginning of the parkour course. Maze (Time: 10 min) Players will need to go through a maze. In normal mode there is only one floor to the maze, there are 4 on challenger mode. Molten Snake (Time: 10 min) A molten snake will appear in the room, and fly around. To kill him, you are able to hit either its head or its tail. The snake will regularly spawn in zombie pigmen, and create lava sources around. The ground may become red in some places, in which case it is better to run away as the area will light up with fire. The Pumpkin Price (Time: 15 min) The next step is the Pumpkin's prince. In the throne room, players will first need to defeat some waves of monsters (zombies, skeletons, spiders, cave spiders, then Halloween rogues). Some time later, Pumpkin Minions and witches will appear. When all the minions are dead, the Pumpkin Prince will finally come in, alongside with his guards. The Pumpkin King (Time: 15 min) Once the prince is dead, the ground melts, opening up a big room in which the king will fight. In the first place, the players will need to destroy the king's blaze shield which makes him invulnerable. Then, they will be able to kill the king. During the fight, the king will spawn in Corrupted Carls and pumplings. In some areas, the ground will become red. Pumpkin roots will appear from there or anvils will start falling on there. The king will also periodically disappear. During that time, the big pumpkin in the centre of the room will shoot fireballs at the players. Difficulty The game features 2 difficulties. Normal Mode: Normal difficulty, recommended when you first attempt to win the game. Rewards: 1000 Experience, 1000 Gems, 3500 Treasure Shards. Challenger Mode: Very Hard difficulty, only recommended for the most skilled and advanced players. Rewards: 10000 Experience, Deathraze Diamond Sword Name. (2018 Reward: Oblivion Sword Name) You are able to vote for the mode you want in the pre-game lobby by right-clicking the nether star in your hotbar. Classes Maps * Greater Pumpkinville ''by BlueeFiree, DeanTM, Moppletop '' Tips concerning Challenger Mode * It is important to always have mages and rogues. Mages' Ultimate can be very useful to save someone when they die. On the other hand, Rogues are able to quickly navigate through the map, and they deal a lot of damage without receiving too much hits. * Avoid dying. This might appear to be common sense but usually, one death leads to the death of the others' death while they are trying to rescue the dead person. * Always take out mobs capable of range attacks first. This include switches and skeletons, as well as spiders as they are able to reach most camping spots. Corrupted Carls are extremely dangerous and can take out several players at once. Be extremly careful while fighting against them. * Mages need to heal their teammates as soon as possible. This means that they need to spam their 'crouching' key. * In the forest, the zombies are extremely dangerous. Make sure to stick together and take them out one by one. Another technique to deal with them is simply avoiding them. To do so, all but rogues go camp near the back wall where they cannot be reached, while rogues recover the TNT by leaping in the trees where they cannot be attacked. * The light puzzles are not really hard, although the two last levels can take a while to solve. The solution of the last level can be seen above in the 'Game Course' category. The solution to the third level is here. * The parkour is quite straightforward. However, be aware of the presence of 'Quad jumps', which require momentum to be completed. The last three jumps can hardly be completed without momentum. If one player completes the parkour, everyone is teleported to him. * The maze is easy to complete in normal difficulty. There are two ways out: one by going straight away on the left, the other by continuing forward and turning on the right. The challenger mode maze is more complex, but here is a video of how to complete it. * While fighting the molten snake, it is recommended that mages and archers stand on the sides or camp on the cobwebs where they cannot be reached. It will permit them to shoot it safely. * In the throne room, it is possible to camp on the pillars. However, the camping spots are useless against skeletons, spiders and witches. A lot of monsters will appear in the room. Therefore, prepare yourself for a bit of lag. The Pumpkin minions will spawn in mass, however they can be killed easily from camping spots, or when they are frozen because of the 'The World' Ability. * During the fight with both the king and the prince, if it is following you, keep running without stopping. While it ensures you will not get killed, it also allows your teammates to hurt it without getting targeted. * In the king's room, remain near the walls as you will be far enough of the big pumpkin to be able to dogde its fireballs. Moreover, stay away from the big pumpkin as the king will periodically appear in that area, and possibly surprise you.